Adelphe
by Word Professor
Summary: Adelphe is the younger sister of Pythagoras and favourite maid to Queen Pasiphae. Adelphe dreams of the emancipation of women,catching the queens attention, however a maid will have a long way to go before her ideals are heard. How will her association with the trio affect her loyalties and will the dreams of social equality ever be met?Why does the queen have a soft spot for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fellow Atlantians. I hope you enjoy this story, I think its going to be a long one, going through series one then carrying on. I hope you like it, I had fun writing it. As always I welcome all feedback and suggestions and requests for plot lines. The characters belong to the BBC and the OC Adelphe I have added myself . I don't know if this will be really historically accurate but I'll do my best, Its fun, that's all that matters right ;) I'll stop gabbing on and let you read. :D xxxx**

Adelphe trudged home from the palace feeling exhausted as the queen had been in a foul mood all day after a dispute with the princess. She quickly picked up a few pomegranates as she knew there probably wouldn't be any food at home, definitely if Hercules was at home.

She opened the door to many things happening at the same time. Hercules was going to bed early, Pythagoras was clearing up all his papers which were on the floor and there was a stranger rooting through the chest. Adelphe wondered for a second if she had come to the right house. No one had apparently heard her come in so she cleared her throat. "Ahem".

Pythagoras looked up to find his sister looking very confused. The stranger also turned around holding a blanket.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Pythagoras smiled and gestured towards the stranger "this is Jason and Jason this is my sister Adelphe". Adelphe looked over at 'Jason' who smiled a smile that you would find on someone who's lost and didn't want to upset anyone.

"Hello..." she said wanting to break this awkward silence.

"Hi" he said looking around nervously.

"And, I mean, I don't mean to sound rude but, why are you here?"

"er…" he looked to Pythagoras to explain.

"Well he was being pursued by the guards because he had a run in with a creature at the market so he hid here and he has nowhere else to stay so…er I said he can stay here for the night" he said satisfied with his brief yet uninformative explanation for him inviting a stranger, not even that,a fugitive into their home.

"ah, I see, well welcome" she said trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Thanks, it's very kind of you" he said smiling chronically again.

Adelphe went to chop the fruit as she wondered what language "Hi" was from. Pythagoras and Jason sat at the table as Adelphe knocked the seeds out of the pomegranates.

"You're late back" said Pythagoras as he took a plate from Adelphe.

"The queen was having me do extra errands" she said as she noticed the suspicious look on Pythagoras' face and she realised what he was getting at.

"Oh really, and you were definitely not with that Marcus fellow." Adelphe laughed. Pythagoras saw her kissing Marcus, the blacksmith's son, last week and he wasn't very happy, to say the least. However two days ago, Marcus was starting to get bossy and wouldn't keep his hands to himself so she ended up kicking him in the balls, she still hadn't told Pythagoras, and she wasn't planning on telling anyone either.

"No I haven't been with Marcus" she said smiling innocently. "There is lots to do around the palace, especially with the tributes being chosen tomorrow". Pythagoras didn't look convinced. "Besides, I am not the one bringing strange men home am I_?" _she teased as she raised an eyebrow which caused Pythagoras to promptly turn to the colour of the pomegranate. To Adelphe's relief, he did not pursue the matter further.

"So Jason, where are you from?" asked as she noticed he had hardly said anything.

"er, well my home is quite far away…" Pythagoras saw that this was not a topic Jason wished to discuss so he quickly changed the subject.

"I wonder why Hercules went to bed early" he said looking around to Adelphe to take the hint and change the subject. At first Adelphe was going to say that she was trying to ask Jason something but then realised Jason was having trouble answering the question, which was suspicious in her eyes but she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"He's probably just nervous for tomorrow… you know what, I think I might go to bed seeing as I have to wash the royal linen before the tribute choosing" she said as she faked a yawn to try to escape from a very awkward and slow evening. They all said good night and Adelphe went to her room and lay on her bed wide awake. Once again the possibility of almost certain death could become a worry for either one of them tomorrow. This thought kept her awake all night, well that and Hercules's little escapade. Dawn couldn't come quickly enough.

**How was that? And what do you think of Adelphe? I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you have time :) xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is a new chapter, I really am enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading :D xxx**

Adelphe was the first to arise and she quickly made her way to the palace to complete her duties. She went to the queen's chamber, it was empty so she picked up the laundry at ease as the hummed a tune which an Athenian traveller had taught her.

"Your spirits seem high for such an occasion" the queen entered her chamber looking as regal as ever but her voice not as stern.

"What good would it do to sulk milady" Although, Adelphe was obviously dreading the next few hours when the tributes would be chosen.

"Well as always, I would like you to know that you have served me well, whatever happens, your services will be remembered" she said in a tone normally reserved for talking to Ariadne, Minos or Heptarian. Adelphe calmed at the queens kindness towards her which always shocked her ever since she went into service at the age of twelve. She could not remember her mother well and she secretly liked to believe that Pasiphae was as good as any.

"Thank you milady, it has been an honour" they both looked out into the court-yard over the balcony.

"Adelphe, whatever your fate after today will be, your dream of a fairer world for women is shared by others". The main reason Adelphe perhaps looked up to Pasiphae was because she was a woman with such power in a world run by men and she was admired by people miles around and was herself educated.

"I know, although I hope we do see change in our lifetime" said Adelphe walking towards the door and looking back at the queen as it could be her last time doing so. "Goodbye milady". The queen nodded and turned back to look over the court-yard.

Adelphe managed to catch up to Pythagoras and Hercules in the hall and Jason was still there. 'He must hate his look for arriving in Atlantis in such a time' she thought.

"You alright?" Asked Pythagoras drawing his sister close as he always did before it was their turn to go up.

"Yes... well as much as I can be in this situation" she said as she rested her head on his bony shoulder. Hercules was still muttering about his failed escape last night and Jason passed a nervous glance at the Princess, he wouldn't be the first, Adelphe laughed to herself.

Adelphe was the first one to go up, when she picked up a white stone, she breathed a sigh of relief and it felt as though she hadn't breathed all day. Hercules was next and he turned around and exclaimed "it's white!"

Jason also drew a white stone and stole another glance from the princess.

Adelphe's heart thumped harder when Pythagoras went up, she felt sure it would be white as had all the others. But when he turned and presented his black stone, her heart sank and an invisible force seemed to squeeze at her throat as she whispered "no" through stifled tears.

**how was that? please leave a review :D xxxxx**


End file.
